We Don't Deserve This Shit
by Rot in Pieces
Summary: [RIPAGEM] Mais do mesmo, as quatro irmãs nerds que se apaixonam pelos garotos mais populares de Forks e um casamento nada a ver entre a mãe das nerds com o pai dos populares para aproximar os casais da melhor forma clichê que a autora conseguiu fazer. Enredo previsível e escrita pior ainda.


**_We Don't Deserve This Shit_**

_**Fanfic retirada do site Nyah! Fanfiction**_

**_Nome da Fic Original: You Belong With Me_**

**_Autoras: Yandehara Cullen e Betah Alaminio_**

_**Fic ripada por Baphomet, Lucifel e Lilith. Fic cheia de clichês, erros de português e nada de conteúdo. Como vocês devem saber, é mais do mesmo. Leia por sua conta e risco.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse:**_

Quatro irmãs apaixonadas pelos caras mais bonitos de forks aonde isto vai parar? **[Lucifel: Em mais uma fic mal escrita e lotada de clichês.] [Baphomet: Em merda.]**E se elas tivessem segredos? **[Lucifel: Ninguém quer saber, é sério.] [Lilith: Segredos que todos os leitores já sabem?]** E se eles,so quisessem brincar com elas?**[Lucifel: Inovador isso, não?] [Lilith: Vírgula perdida! *tenta tirá-la, mas sem sucesso porque esta parecia emperrada*]** E se tudo muda, por umas palavras? **[Lucifel: Falta de coerência e erros bobos que eu nem resolvi comentar anteriormente. Começamos bem.] [Baphomet: E se essa fic sumisse depois de uma ripagem?]**

* * *

_**Notas da História:**_

Plagio é crime, **[Baphomet: E postar fics ruins também deveria ser.]** e uma história minha somente minha, baseada na saga crepúsculo. **[Lucifel: Uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa.]**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

O inicio **[Baphomet: Agudo faltando.]** **[Lucifel: De um "trabalho" merecedor de ripagem.] [Lilith: E o fim para mim.]**

* * *

Pov. Bella **[Lucifel: Sério, por que o ponto?] [Lilith: Será que ao menos ela sabe o significado de POV?]**

Deixe-me apresentar sou Isabella Marie Hale Swan **[Lilith: Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente Scherzinger.]**, eu estou no 2º Ano de Forks High School, eu tenho uma irmã gêmea de nome Mary Alice Hale Swan **[Lucifel: Bella e Alice gêmeas? Elas são suuuper parecidas, mas gêmeas é exagero...]**, Renesmee Carlie Hale Swan e Rosalie Lilian Hale Swan gêmeas adotadas. **[Lucifel: Preciso comentar?]**

A pior coisa **[Lucifel: É fic mal escrita.] [Baphomet: É essa fic.]**na escola é que eu e minhas irmãs somos apaixonadas pelos, caras mais gatos de Forks: Eu= Edward Cullen, Alice= Jasper Cullen, Renesmee= Jacob Cullen e Rosalie= Emmett Cullen.**[Lucifel: Sinal de igual pra representar os casais? Parece mais que elas são travestis e os nomes masculinos são os alter egos delas.] [Lilith: Na verdade, elas são transexuais e tornaram-se mulheres. Acho que os sinais dizem isso.] [Baphomet: De dia é Maria e de noite é João.]**

O problema é que nos **[Lucifel: Procura-se um acento agudo.]** somos nerds e eles namoram as garotas mais lindas de Forks: Tania Denali, Irina Denali, Kate Denali e Jessica Denali. **[Lucifel: Sempre quatro irmãos, quatro irmãs. Inova um pouco aí, elas podiam ser amigas, ou não. Ah, tanto faz.] [Baphomet: É tudo entre família nessa porra.] [Lilith: Só aí já imagino o final dessa fic. Muito shippada para o meu gosto.]**

Somos filhas de Esme Hale, nossa mãe é divorciada do nosso pai Charlie, ele é advogado e Dona Esme é Dona **[Lucifel: Dona Esme é Dona. Por que a letra maíscula? É o primeiro nome dela?]**da revista Vougue **[Lucifel: Revista de moda fajuta.] [Baphomet: Eu espero sinceramente que esse 'u' tenha sido proposital.] [Lilith: *morrendo de rir do comentário do Lucifel.*]**, e os nossos lindos **[Lilith: Mas eles não são namorados das 'garotas mais lindas de Forks'?] [Baphomet: Sim e não são elas.]** são filhos de Doutor Carlisle Cullen. E la **[Lilith: La la la la la la la uh uh *cantando B.Y.O.B.*]**vamos nos para a escola. **[Lucifel: Mais dois acentos desaparecidos.]**

Edward: E la vem as Nerds.

A turma de Edward é composta pelo time, Ele **[Lucifel: Deus, o Senhor por aqui?]**, seus irmãos, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, As vadias e suas seguidores, **[Lilith: 'suas seguidores' seriam vocês, as transexuais?] [Baphomet: Mais pessoas com problemas de sexualidade?]**etc. **[Lucifel: Esse monte de gente é só a turma de Edward ou o colégio inteiro?]**

Emmett: Que parar? Elas não têm culpa de serem filhas do capeta com um urubu! **[Lilith: Cuidado, não ofenda o Capeta; as consequências são graves, mortais ignóbeis.]**

Todos: Hahahahahahahahaha. **[Lilith: Cadê a graça? Eu não consigo vê-la...] [Baphomet: Até a graça fugiu dessa merda.]**

Bom pelo menos eles não sabem de nossa vida dupla **[Lilith: A vida de transexual, eu sabia!]**, esqueci-me de falar eu e minha irmãs **[Lilith: Um 's' foi sequestrado.]** somos modelos famosas, mas quase ninguém sabe, e nos vestimos roupas largas, aparelhos, óculos falsos na escola pra ninguém reconhecer, trocamos de nomes, logico que legalmente "são nossos nomes artísticos", eu: Kristen Stewart, Rosalie: Nikki Reed, Renesmee: Mackenzie Foy, Alice: Ashley Greene. **[Lucifel: A vírgula está sobrecarregada e um parágrafo inteiro com apenas um ponto final.] [Baphomet: Eu nem culpo a vírgula se ela fugir de alguns lugares.] [Lilith: Provavelmente foi o ponto que fugiu.]**

Pov. Edward

Mais um dia de aula, pelo menos eu vou ver a gostosa da Tania e poder zuar com as nerdzinhas principalmente com a Bella que de bela não tem nada, nadinha. **[Lucifel: Hahahaha, não.]**

Emmett: Oi cabeçudo. **[Lilith: Esse cumprimento educado foi para o pai?!] [Baphomet: A autora não tem nem respeito pela gramática, sequer o filho vai ter respeito pelo pai.]**

Carlisle: Tenho uma noticia. **[Baphomet: O acento agudo está foragido.]**

Jazz: Qual? **[Baphomet: Todos dessa fic.]**

Carlisle: Vou me casar. E vamos nos mudar pra casa da minha noiva.

Jacob: O que? Porque ela não vem mora aqui? **[Lilith: O 'r' do infinitivo preferiu morar no Inferno à participar desta fic.]**

Carlisle: Eu e ela conversamos, e decidimos isso, arrumem suas coisas sábado vamos para lá, e ela tem 4 filhas... **[Lilith: Ganha bala Juquinha quem adivinhar quem são as quatro filhas.] [Baphomet: Queria tanto a bala Juquinha, mas não faço ideia de quem são.]**

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Ficou bom?_**[Lucifel: Preciso mesmo responder?] [Lilith: É para ser sincero ou dizer 'ta linduh'?] [Baphomet: Não faça perguntas que você não vai gostar das respostas.]**

**Depois de ripar essa fic, Baphomet decidiu descontar sua raiva nas almas do Inferno. Lucifel lamentou ter sido expulso do céu e contratado por Baphomet, e Lilith percebeu a gravidade de seu castigo.**

**Esse é só o primeiro capítulo de muita merda que ainda vem por aí. Gostou? Não gostou? Foda-se, quero dizer, deixe um comentário.**


End file.
